Fragments devient : Helium Balloons & Stick-on Tattoos
by Airline
Summary: Quintana Week 2013. Day 1. Quinn Fabray est une développeuse de jeux-vidéos, prenant l'avion pour un meeting à Los Angeles. Pendant son vol, Quinn rencontre quelqu'un qui décide spontanément de rendre la vie de la blonde un peu plus excitante. Quinn x Santana. (Rated M pour lemon et usage de drogues.) Traduction de FairyLies !


Helium Balloons & Stick-on Tattoos

_Disclaimer _: Traduction d'une fiction issue de Fragments de **FairyLies, **gourou du Quintana ;)

_Description_ : Quintana Week 2013. Day 1. Quinn Fabray est une développeuse de jeux-vidéos, prenant l'avion pour un meeting à Los Angeles. Pendant son vol, Quinn rencontre quelqu'un qui décide spontanément de rendre la vie de la blonde un peu plus excitante.

.  
.

« Eh, tu oublies ça. » Tu te retournes quand tu sens une petite tape sur ton épaule gauche, et fais alors face à une inconnue tenant ton téléphone dans sa main. Tu lui souris rapidement avec gratitude, la regardant à peine, avant de prendre l'objet et de te diriger vers les portails de sécurité de l'aéroport JFK.

Tu ajustes légèrement ton sac sur ton épaule et te diriges vers la piste désignée, révisant ta présentation imminente dans ta tête. Tu t'assieds sur une des chaises en plastique, allumant ton iPad pour te remémorer une énième fois ton PowerPoint.

La voix aiguë d'une petite fille te fait perdre le cours de tes pensées, t'amenant à regarder autour de toi et noter que l'endroit est plein, un mélange de familles bavardes et de couples, ne laissant que quelques sièges inoccupés. Tu laisses échapper un long soupir avant de ranger tes affaires, étant bien consciente qu'il n'y a pas moyen de travailler dans cette ambiance.

Tu sens quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de toi, mais tu ne prends même pas la peine de lever les yeux de tes baskets pour mieux voir, ta timidité naturelle t'empêchant de bouger. Tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un de sociable, tu préfères en fait être seule la plupart du temps, cela t'aide à organiser tes pensées.

Tu n'es pas une Hermite ou une recluse, mais tu n'es pas Mme Popularité non plus, _loin de là_ en fait, au lycée tu étais l'une des plus grosses geeks de McKinley… Enfin, maintenant tu as vingt-deux ans et tu adores ton job vus de ta position actuelle, tous les slushies en valaient le coup.

« Bonjour. » Tu ignores la petite voix, supposant qu'elle ne s'adresse pas à toi. « Eh ho. » Une main miniature s'agite devant ton nez, te forçant à lever les yeux et enfin répondre à l'enfant.

« Bonjour ? » Tu réponds, hésitante, faisant sourire la petite brune en face de toi. Tu prends une expression confuse, te demandant pourquoi elle te parle. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

« Est-ce que je peux jouer avec ton iPad ? » La jeune fille se mit debout, les chevilles croisées et regardant timidement ses chaussures. « Je t'ai vu jouer avec et je me demandais si je pouvais jouer avec toi. »

Tu fronces les sourcils en entendant cette requête inattendue tu ne jouais à rien du tout. Enfin, tu adores les jeux-vidéos, c'est ta passion aussi bien que ta carrière, mais ton iPad ne te sert qu'à travailler, alors tu ne _joues_ pas vraiment avec.

« Je n'étais pas… Je veux dire, oui, ok. » Tu abandonnes l'idée de lui dire non dès que tu vois son expression se rembrunir. Tu ressors l'objet et lances ton _seul_ jeu, une vieille version de Bejeweled, auquel tu jouais pendant tes pauses au boulot il y a quelques années.

Tu joues quelques parties, la laissant discrètement mener. Tu découvres que son prénom est Georgia et qu'elle a sept ans tu te présentes comme Quinn. Elle te demande quel âge tu as et te dis que tu es une vieille dès qu'elle découvre que tu as vingt-deux ans. « Je ne suis pas si vieille. », te défends-tu et elle hoche solennellement la tête, t'amusant encore plus.

« Tu as vingt-deux ans ! », s'exclame-t-elle et tu ris doucement, acquiesçant. « Ça veut dire que tu n'es même plus une ado, avoue-le, Quinn… Tu es vieille. »

« Eh bien, dis comme ça… je suppose que je suis plutôt vieille. », avoues-tu gaiement avant de soupirer, feignant la tristesse. Georgia tapote le dos de ta main, réconfortante, avant de lancer une nouvelle partie. Tu te demandes bien pourquoi tu laisses tout ça se passer, mais tu supposer que c'est parce que tu t'ennuies vraiment et que cette petite fille, qui laisse des empreintes de doigt partout sur l'écran, est indéniablement adorable.

Tu entends l'appel de ton vol, invitant les passagers à monter à bord de l'avion. Georgia te dit au revoir à regrets quand sa mère, te remerciant d'un sourire pour avoir diverti un de ses enfants, vient la chercher. « C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Quinn, 22 ans. »

« De même, Georgia, 7 ans. », lui dis-tu en souriant, et elle rit avant de s'en aller en sautillant. Tu ramasses tes affaires avant de te lever et de te diriger vers le lieu de l'embarquement. Les membres de l'équipage te sourient alors que tu te diriges vers l'intérieur de l'avion, t'amenant poliment à ton siège.

Tu as toujours aimé les avions, tu aimes l'idée de voler dans le ciel, une performance qui était impossible à un certain moment de l'histoire de l'homme. Tu t'installes confortablement à la fenêtre, poussant ton petit sac sous ton siège afin d'y accéder facilement. Tu regardes à travers l'épaisse fenêtre, observant le personnel courir dans tous les sens. Le son d'un compartiment se refermant au-dessus de ta tête te sort de ta rêverie tu regardes sur ta droite et ta respiration se bloque dans ta gorge.

_Elle est belle._

Tes yeux apprécient goulûment la Latina qui attache sa ceinture dans le siège juste à côté du tien. Mais après quelques secondes, tu retournes vivement ta tête vers l'avant de l'avion, craignant qu'elle te surprenne à la regarder fixement. Tu sens ton visage rougir à l'embarrassante possibilité, c'est une autre des raisons pour lesquelles tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis… _Tu deviens un peu bizarre en société._

Tu as cette envie de démarrer une conversation avec elle, c'est un vol de cinq heures jusqu'à Los Angeles et vraiment, elle a le physique d'une déesse, mais tu te mords la langue et tentes d'oublier ce désir irrationnel. Tu trouves déjà ça difficile de discuter avec une fillette de sept ans, alors avec cette femme au profil angélique, et de ton âge… Tu te maudis d'être aussi pathétique, tu es pratiquement sûre que tu vas finir ta vie célibataire…

Juste avant le décollage, tu sens ses yeux sur toi, plus précisément sur le côté de ton visage, mais tu ne croises pas son regard, choisissant de regarder dans le vide à la place. Elle détourne bientôt le regard et tu laisses échapper un léger soupir de soulagement à l'arrêt bienvenu de son examen minutieux. Tu attends impatiemment que l'avion soit assez stable pour pouvoir ressortir les objets électroniques, ayant besoin de te distraire de la belle inconnue, dont le parfum sucré envahit tes sens sans relâche, malgré sa subtilité.

L'annonce attendue se fait entendre dans les haut-parleurs et tu te précipites pour récupérer ton iPad. Tu la vois dans ta vision périphérique s'agiter un peu dans son siège, et aperçoit un nœud d'écouteurs blancs avec un mp4 rouge. Elle met un moment à défaire le tout et tu tentes de ne pas montrer le sourire qui te monte aux lèvres.

_Elle est aussi mignonne._

Ton imagination s'emballe en tentant de deviner sa vie, elle semble de ceux qui peuvent décrocher _n'importe_ quel type de job… Oh, et, sans l'ombre d'un doute elle est prise, sans doute en couple avec quelqu'un de tout aussi attirant. Tu grimaces discrètement à la pensée de cette inconnue dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui te rend un peu malade malgré le fait que tu n'as aucune autorité de quelque nature sur elle. Tu ne lui as même pas dit un _mot_…

Tu grinces des dents parce que tu agis de façon ridicule, c'est juste un autre vol pour un autre meeting et elle est juste un autre de tes compagnons de vol. On peut dire qu'elle est la plus belle de toux ceux avec qui tu as déjà partagé un vol (ou que tu as déjà croisé tout court), mais elle n'est tout de même qu'une simple passagère. Un employé te pose une question à propos de ton repas, te forçant à abandonner ton apparence occupée et à regarder de nouveau sur ta droite.

Tu supposes qu'elle a fini de lui parler parce que ses écouteurs sont mis, sa tête bougeant adorablement en rythme avec sa musique. Tu donnes ta commande, étant bien consciente que ce choix est peu important car tu ne seras _jamais_ impressionnée par de la nourriture d'avion. « Très bien, et que choisira votre amie ? »

Sa question t'embrouille immensément. _Quel ami ? _Tu réalises soudain de quoi il parle et secoues la tête, l'informant que tu n'es pas avec _elle_. Il prend momentanément une expression embarrassée avant de faire apparaitre un sourire charmant de circonstance. Il attire rapidement son attention et elle retire les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer que leur conversation est bien plus _animée_ que celle que vous aviez. Cela t'irrite car ils discutent les mêmes satanés poulet, bœuf et poisson du menu ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une minute…

A l'écoute de leur échange, tu envies sa capacité à flirter ouvertement avec la jeune femme, dont la voix rauque assèche ta bouche. L'exaspérant employé s'en va enfin après qu'un de ses collègues le fusille du regard pour sa conduite peu appropriée.

Tu réalises que tu la fixes _toujours_ seulement quand elle te sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées, faisant s'élargir tes yeux. « Salut toi. », commence-t-elle amicalement et tu hoches la tête comme une imbécile. « Hmm ? ». De façon surprenante, elle ne semble pas offensée de ton absence de manières, plutôt amusée.

« Excuse-moi : salut ! », réussis-tu à dire en souriant, gênée et hésitante. « Tu as choisi le poulet, n'est-ce pas ? », demandes-tu bêtement, et tu as tout à coup très envie de te donner un grand coup à l'arrière de la tête. Elle acquiesce, riant un peu de ta question. « Cool, moi aussi. », dis-tu en haussant les épaules, puis tu ajustes nerveusement les lunettes à épaisse monture qui glissent sur le bout de ton nez, avant de te retourner vers l'écran brillant de l'iPad sur tes genoux.

« Quel âge tu as ? »

Ton cerveau met quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle te parle à toi… Tu clignes des yeux plusieurs fois, te demandant si tu n'hallucines pas à cause de ces changements brusques d'altitude. Tu lui fais face et rencontres un regard plein d'expectation, te faisant comprendre que tu n'as pas mal entendu, et tes bonnes manières t'ordonnent de ranger ton iPad afin de lui consacrer ton entière attention. « J'ai 22 ans. » Tu retiens le « pourquoi ? » sur le bout de ta langue, craignant de paraitre défensive.

« Vraiment ? » Tu hoches la tête parce que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. « Je veux dire, j'ai 21 ans. » Elle rit doucement et roule ses yeux à son comportement. « Et je prends beaucoup l'avion pour mon boulot et c'est sérieusement la première fois que je ne suis pas assise à côté de quelqu'un qui a le double de mon âge. »

Tu comprends ce qu'elle essaie de dire, vous êtes toutes deux sûrement les seules à avoir moins de trente ans dans cette partie de l'avion. Tu te demandes ce qu'elle fait comme travail alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains et demande (c'est elle qui a commencé à te parler de toute façon) : « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas le dire de façon plus éloquente que _ça_… « Eh bien, en ce moment je m'essaie au mannequinat », dit-elle en haussant les épaules, minimisant manifestement son occupation actuelle elle a probablement beaucoup de succès, _regarde juste son visage_. En écoutant sa voix, tu es étonnée qu'elle puisse avoir l'air aussi confiant sans une once d'arrogance. « Et toi, alors ? »

Tu fais passer ta langue sur ta lèvre inférieure, considérant pendant un moment la possibilité d'altérer la réalité puisque tu ne sais pas comment elle réagira, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment été une menteuse alors tu réponds honnêtement : « Je développe des jeux-vidéos. » en un marmonnement, t'attendant à ce qu'elle rit ou renifle dédaigneusement, mais le son ne vient jamais.

« C'est génial. » Elle se tourne vers toi pour mieux te voir. « Je ne suis pas surprise, tu sembles bien de ce type. »

Tu mâchonnes ta lèvre entre tes dents après sa phrase. « Ouais, j'ai l'air un peu geek, hein ? » C'était censé être drôle, mais l'humour n'a jamais été une de tes grandes qualités alors ça parait juste pitoyable.

« Hey, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. », elle place gentiment sa main sur ton avant-bras et tu te glaces à son contact, lui faisant froncer les sourcils et se rétracter. « Désolée. », s'excuse-t-elle avant de continuer : « Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tu avais l'air d'une de ces personnes qui ont le job super cool que personne n'a. »

La nourriture arrive, te laissant un peu de temps pour décider si elle est sarcastique ou non… Mais tu n'as entendu que des paroles sincères et c'est très curieux, ça ne parait pas logique que quelqu'un _comme elle_ soit gentil avec quelqu'un comme toi, de cette façon en plus. Bon travail, tu viens juste de te rendre encore plus confuse. « Oui, les effectifs sont plutôt réduits. », commentes-tu en mangeant les fruits sur ton plateau. « On s'amuse beaucoup, pourtant. Je peux essayer des jeux bien avant qu'ils ne soient sur le marché. »

« Lesquels par exemple ? », demande-t-elle, semblant très intéressée, ses doigts triturant les emballages sur son plateau sans te quitter des yeux. Tu n'as aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ça pourrait l'intéresser, mais une jolie fille veut que tu parles de jeux-vidéos et des miracles comme ça n'arrivent pas tous les jours… Alors tu lui dis tout sur ton entreprise et les jeux célèbres sur lesquels tu travailles, entre deux bouchées de ton repas. « Oh mon dieu, ça a l'air génial. »

Encore une fois, tu essaies de déceler la présence de sarcasme, mais il semble impossible que le sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres ne soit pas sincère. « Mais pas aussi _génial_ que le mannequinat. », tu te maudis d'utiliser un adjectif aussi simple et sur-employé que génial, elle mérite bien plus que ton compliment basique. « Le monde de la mode ne m'est pas vraiment familier, mais je suis sûre que tu y a du succès. Je veux dire, regarde-toi, tes traits sont incroyablement symétriques… En plus, tu as l'air en pleine forme physique, je veux dire je n'essaie pas d'objectiver ton corps parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. J'essaie juste de dire- »

Un doigt se presse contre tes lèvres, coupant là ton discours décousu. « Respire », dit-elle en un sourire. « Merci de penser que je suis _symétrique_. » Elle te fait un clin d'œil et tu recouvres ton visage de tes mains, honteuse. « Un point pour l'originalité. »

_Bien joué, Fabray._

« Tu te moques de moi. », dis-tu en faisant la moue et elle rit avant de secouer la tête, affirmant qu'elle rigolait juste. L'employé ennuyeux d'avant refait son apparition un peu après cela, cette fois-ci pour reprendre vos plats à moitié finis.

Tu es contente qu'elle le remarque à peine, le forçant à s'éloigner, déçu, avant qu'il ne puisse t'affecter inconsciemment encore plus. Tu remarques ses paupières se fermer avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre, laissant échapper un bâillement silencieux. « Tu devrais faire une sieste, on a encore un peu de temps avant d'atterrir. », dis-tu, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et de demander une couverture au steward.

Il revient, portant une fine couverture bleue que tu passes rapidement à la ravissante jeune femme à côté de toi. Tu regardes attentivement lorsque ses fossettes apparaissent, un large sourire haussant ses pommettes encore plus. « T'es mignonne. », dit-elle en drapant la couverture sur son corps et s'ajustant sur son siège. « Merci, j'ai vraiment besoin de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. », murmure-t-elle ensuite d'un air endormi avant de laisser échapper un autre bâillement adorable.

Tu souris et hoche simplement la tête, pour qu'elle s'endorme plus rapidement. Tu vois bien qu'elle a besoin de repos… Enfin, sur ses traits sans défaut ce n'est pas évident mais tu es attentive. Tu l'as remarqué dans la façon qu'elle a de secouer légèrement la tête comme pour rester éveillée ou arrêter de rêvasser. Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que sa respiration s'égalise et tu détaches tes yeux d'elle parce que tu ne veux pas passer encore plus pour une fille bizarre.

L'avion passe à travers quelques nuages juste après, entrainant de légères turbulences. Tu ignores les tremblements de l'avion et attrapes ton sac. Une main se pose sur ton avant-bras pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, stoppant tes mouvements. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », répond-elle d'une autre question, visiblement secouée. Tu veux sourire de façon complètement inappropriée parce qu'elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle est apeurée irrationnellement, mais tu te retiens, choisissant de la mettre à l'aise.

« Quelques turbulences mineures, rien d'inquiétant. », la rassures-tu, plaçant ta main libre sur la sienne et ignorant la façon dont ton estomac se contracte au contact additionnel. « Tout va bien, tu peux te rendormir, rappelle-toi que l'avion est le mode de transport le plus sûr. Une étude montre que c'est 22 fois plus sûr qu'une voiture. »

Ton côté je-sais-tout aime pointer le bout de son nez quand tu es nerveuse, peut-être que c'est une sorte de système de défense, tu n'es pas vraiment sûre… « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. », affirmes-tu avant de retirer ta main, ta paume picote et l'endroit de ton bras qu'elle touche _encore _est tout engourdi, mais une bonne forme d'engourdissement. « Repose toi encore un peu. »

« Bon, je te fais confiance. » , sourit-elle sans montrer ses dents avant de te choquer complètement en posant sa tête sur ton épaule droite sans te prévenir. « Relaxe.. », murmure-t-elle et tu inspires vivement.

_Me relaxer ? Mais comment ?_

Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de tactile alors tout ça est nouveau pour toi… tu fermes les yeux et essaies de rester parfaitement immobile afin de ne pas empirer les turbulences du vol.

« Je t'ai dit de te relaxer. », te rappelle-t-elle, se blottissant plus près encore contre toi et te rendant muette. « Dors. », murmure-t-elle et tu hoches la tête, ordonnant à ton esprit de se taire et de profiter de tout ça, quoi qu'il se passe.

Ça ne fait aucun sens que le rêve commence avant l'endormissement, mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vous effectuez toutes les procédures ensemble à l'arrivée et vous êtes maintenant enfin en dehors de l'aéroport, avec vos bagages respectifs. Tu ne sais honnêtement pas quoi faire… Prendre son numéro ? L'inviter à boire un verre ? Lui demander son nom ? La dernière option semble la plus pratique alors tu la regardes de côté puis comptes dans ta tête jusqu'à trois avant de te tourner vers elle et de t'exclamer : « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Ses deux sourcils se lèvent et pour une raison inconnue, tu as l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Elle te regarde attentivement, laissant ses yeux marron te détailler de haut en bas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle te voyait vraiment. Tu veux disparaitre sous son intense examen, mais tu tiens ta position, c'est à elle de réagir c'est à elle de jouer.

Le son du plastique contre le sol te fait savoir qu'elle a laissé tomber son petit bagage, car tu n'as pas détaché ton regard de son visage. Elle prend tes joues en sandwich entre ses mains chaudes et tu es sûre que tu ressembles à un poisson à cet instant précis, mais tu t'en fiches, l'électricité parcourant ton corps depuis le bout de ses doigts est une compensation suffisante. « Est-ce que tu es un serial killer ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu es une criminelle ? » Tu secoues la tête de gauche à droite lentement, plutôt ahurie, et essayant de comprendre où ces questions te menaient. Elle t'enlève doucement tes lunettes, floutant ton environnement et son visage. « Est-ce que tu vas me faire du mal ? »

« Jamais. », réponds-tu immédiatement parce que tu ne peux honnêtement pas imaginer faire souffrir la femme en face de toi. Elle restaure ta vision et tu vois un sourire satisfait se former sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigne sans un mot, attrapant au passage son bagage. « Ou vas-tu ? », demandes-tu d'une voix paniquée quand elle commence à mettre de la distance entre toi et elle, l'inquiétude nouant ton estomac.

« Je nous prends un taxi, il faut qu'on te ramène à ton hôtel. » Elle se retourne pour te faire un clin d'œil et tu es complètement perdue, te noyant dans tes questions et désespérant d'avoir des réponses. « Hey, allons-y ! »

Tu es bouche bée, elle est debout devant un taxi avec un sourire rassurant, une main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte et te faisant signe d'entrer. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens, tu ne la connais pas et pourtant tu t'approches d'elle et entres dans le véhicule jaune, t'asseyant une fois encore à côté de l'étrangère. Elle te demande où tu dors et tu lui réponds sans hésitation.

Tu ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer, tout ce que tu sais c'est que _quelque chose _t'empêche de penser rationnellement et de la fuir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Quels sont tes plans pendant ton séjour ? », demande-t-elle depuis sa position assise au bout de _ton_ lit d'hôtel. Tu es dans cette suite avec elle depuis presque dix minutes et franchement, tu commences à étouffer. Bon, bien sûr pas littéralement, mais il se passe beaucoup trop de choses pour que tu puisses respirer correctement. « Oh, et combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes rester ici ? »

Tu te demandes si tu devrais continuer à répondre à ses questions ou pas _elle ne répond pas aux tiennes… _Tu cèdes, pourtant, impuissante devant ces yeux brillants. « J'ai ce meeting toute la journée demain et je pars mercredi tôt le matin. » Cela te donne seulement deux nuits de liberté à Los Angeles, en comptant ce soir pas que tu aies besoin de temps libre.

« On dirait bien qu'on aura pas beaucoup de temps ensemble alors. » Elle fronce les sourcils et tu es perplexe. « Ça ira, on s'arrangera pour que ça marche. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?_

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment confuse là, je commence à avoir une migraine. », tu t'enfonces dans le fauteuil noir faisant face au lit. « Je ne veux pas sembler malpolie, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… » Tu expires tout l'air de tes poumons, massant tes tempes pour diminuer ton mal de crâne. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « on s'arrangera pour que ça marche. » ? »

Elle rit doucement et le son te tire un sourire. « T'es mignonne, tu le sais ça ? » Tu sens le sang te monter aux joues et tu es sûre d'être rouge cramoisie. « Quelles sont les cinq premières choses qui te viennent à l'esprit quand je te dis fou, rebelle, sauvage.. ? »

« Hein ? », tu secoues la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose. « _Non_, plus de questions bizarres, _du moins_ pas tant que j'ai quelques réponses. », te rétractes-tu, de peur qu'elle se lève et parte, disparaissant de ta vie pour toujours. « _J'ai juste_… Je veux juste connaitre ton nom. »

« Il y a la Wifi ici, non ? »

_Génial, encore une question bizarre…_

« Ouais, mais.. »

« Je n'aime pas parler de moi alors voilà.. » Elle prend son téléphone et tape sur le clavier. « Regarde ça. » Elle s'approche de toi et te tend son appareil.

Tu navigues avec ton pouce dans la page Wikipédia, lisant encore et encore le nom « Santana ». Santana Lopez. La page web te prouve qu'elle est en fait un mannequin, et pleine de succès en plus… Tu avales ta salive bruyamment parce que la température de la pièce vient soudainement d'augmenter enfin elle n'est plus une étrangère. Tendue, tu lui rends son gadget, évitant de rencontrer son regard.

« Oh, ok. Eh bien, enchantée, hum, Santana Lopez. », Bégayes-tu, avant de te diriger vers le mini-frigo pour en retirer une bouteille d'eau. Tu descends le liquide glacé en quelques gorgées, espérant que cela pourra t'aider à te calmer, mais ça n'a pas l'effet désiré.

_Elle est vraiment trop bien pour toi. Il faut que tu mettes fin à cette mascarade… Maintenant._

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je pense que ce serait plutôt juste que je sache. », sa voix te fait sursauter et tu te sens encore plus maladroite que d'habitude en sa présence. « Tout va bien ? »

« Mon nom est Quinn Fabray. », lui dis-tu tout en fixant le tapis. Tu vas t'assoir sur une chaise, ayant besoin d'un soutien pour lutter contre la gravité. Tu as l'impression que ton cerveau va exploser, tu te souviens de quelques concepts de Physique et te demandes si tu ne serais pas dans un univers parallèle, où les mannequins parlent aux losers…

_Où de simples étrangers peuvent devenir plus ? _

Tu soupires devant ta naïveté, tu as besoin de sortir _ces_ pensées de ta tête. Tu te fais des illusions si tu penses qu'elle est intéressée par toi de _cette_ façon. Elle est mannequin et tu développes des jeux vidéo par tous les dieux – vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble. « Très bien, maintenant que les formalités sont passées... Réponds à ma question. »

Tu tentes de t'en souvenir mais tu ne peux retrouver de quoi elle parle – trop absorbée par les nouvelles informations que tu as eu sur la jeune femme en face de toi. « Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? »

« Quels sont les cinq choses qui te viennent à l'esprit quand tu penses au mot « Sauvage » ? », répète-t-elle et tu t'emplois à trouver une réponse correcte.

Sauvage ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les cinq choses les plus sauvages que tu peux penser faire. » Elle hausse les épaules comme si la signification de cette question était évidente.

« Hum… Etre ivre. » Santana a l'air déçue de ta réponse mais elle te permet de continuer. « Voler quelque chose ? Je veux dire, je retire celui-là, violer la loi est trop- » Tu commences à buter sur tes mots. Ce n'est pas dans ton domaine de compétences, tu n'es pas sauvage – pas du tout. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. »

« Je suis juste curieuse, ok ? Allez, Quinn, utilise ton imagination et donne-moi les scénarios les plus sauvages que ton cerveau brillant peut créer. »

Ses mots flatteurs marchent et tu continues à faire ta liste malgré tes difficultés. « Me faire tatouer ? » Elle sourit et hoche la tête, son sourire te plait beaucoup trop et tu as tellement envie de continuer à le voir. « Essayer des drogues illégales. », dis-tu, plus sûre de toi que pour les autres.

« Maintenant tu parles. », dit-elle d'un sourire sexy. « Allez, alors ce dernier ? »

Tu as besoin d'un moment, mais tes yeux t'aident à trouver. Tu les laisses courir sur le corps de Santana et observer la façon dont ses vêtements moulent magnifiquement son corps parfait. « Un coup d'un soir. », murmures-tu, vous surprenant toutes les deux. Un regard ressemblant à de l'inquiétude s'affiche sur son visage mais il disparait aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

« C'est pas une mauvaise liste, Fabray. », commente-t-elle avant de s'étirer et de bailler. « Ok, faisons toutes les deux une petite sieste et on commencera tout ça. »

Tu t'apprêtes à lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire, mais elle enlève ses chaussures et s'allonge sur le côté gauche de _ton_ lit, disparaissant dans l'épaisse couette blanche.

Toutes les questions que tu veux poser sont sur le bout de ta langue, mais tu refuses de les poser maintenant… On verra plus tard, non ? Tu soupires de confusion pour ce qui te semble être la centième fois de la journée, décidant de travailler un peu sur ton portable pendant que Santana dort.

Tu décides que c'est la chose intelligente à faire parce que tu ne peux te concentrer que sur _elle_ quand elle est éveillée.

Xxx

« Quelle heure est-t-il ? » La rugosité de sa voix à moitié réveillée fait courir un frisson le long de ta colonne vertébrale, captivant tes yeux. Elle a l'air adorable assise dans ton lit, te regardant avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Tu regardes le coin de ton ordinateur et l'informe qu'il est presque seize heures – elle a dormi pendant plus de trois heures. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? »

« Je devais le faire ? » Tu fronces les sourcils, éteins ton ordinateur et le pose sur la table de chevet. « Tu avais l'air paisible et je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de sommeil. »

« J'ai perdu trop de temps. » Elle se lève rapidement, enfilant ses chaussures. Tu la regardes passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se coiffer devant le miroir.

_Elle est vraiment belle._

« Où vas-tu ? » Tu supposes que le moment est venu, elle va enfin partir et toi tu vas retourner à la réalité. Elle se tourne vers toi et lève un sourcil, elle a l'air un peu insultée, mais tu as abandonné l'idée de la comprendre.

« Eh bien, _nous_ allons réaliser tout ce qu'il y a sur ta liste. », dit Santana impassiblement. Tes yeux s'agrandissent parce qu'il est impossible que tu aies bien entendu. « On n'a que deux nuits, on a besoin de tout faire avant que tu repartes. »

« T'es dingue ? »

_Elle l'est probablement…_

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête et sourit narquoisement. « Mais disons juste que les choses vont devenir un peu plus folles dans le coin. »

« _Santana_, cette liste est stupide et partiellement illégale. Je n'ai aucune intention de participer à tout ça. », dis-tu, la mâchoire serrée parce que tu en as assez de ce jeu auquel tu ne comprends rien et tu veux juste que tout s'arrête. « Je pense que tu devrais partir. »

« Tu as 22 ans, tu devrais vraiment commencer à vivre un peu. » Elle marche vers toi, stoppant beaucoup trop près pour ton esprit logique, mais pas assez pour ton corps. Il y a juste quelque chose chez elle qui met tous tes sens en feu. « Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, fais-moi confiance. » Elle te tend la main et tu mets un moment à prendre ta décision, mais tu décides finalement de prendre le risque et de succomber à la requête de Santana.

Tu blâmes ce sourire dangereusement attractif qu'elle a pour l'erreur de jugement que tu as très certainement faite.

.

[ ] Prendre une Cuite  
[ ]Voler quelque chose  
[ ]Se faire tatouer  
[ ]Prendre des Drogues  
[ ]Avoir un Coup d'un Soir

.  
.

A suivre : )

Il y aura trois ou quatre chapitres. J'espère que cet Univers Alternatif n'est pas trop déconcertant ! Le meilleur est à venir..


End file.
